European Patent 2 093 147 A1 discloses a belted chamber machine having nozzles that can be introduced into and positioned in bags for gas-flushing a plurality of bags or for allowing a liquid to be injected into these bags. When the bags are placed manually onto the conveyor belt, bags that have not been properly placed may be gas-flushed incorrectly, or not at all, inside the belted chamber machine. In the case of sealed packages having an internal pressure that is similar or equal to the ambient pressure, insufficient gas flushing cannot be detected without using special measurement devices.
Also, in chamber machines in which the bag is manually pulled over a statically fixed gas nozzle, insufficient gas flushing may result from incorrect handling. In the case of medical products, such errors would lead to high failure costs.